vampyrediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora de Martel
Aurora de Martel (formerly known as Rebekah Mikaelson) is a recurring character in the third season of The Originals and a main character in the seventh season of The Vampire Diaries. She is the younger sister of Tristan de Martel, and the daughter of Count de Martel. She is the first vampire ever turned by Rebekah Mikaelson and a member of The Trinity. History Not much is known about Aurora other that her mother died in childbirth with her and as a result she didn't celebrate her birthday at all. She was childhood friends with Lucien. Southern France, 1002 She and her brother witnessed the Mikaelson siblings enter their home while the five Original vampires were pretending to be the children of the Count de Guise. Both Lucien and Klaus appeared to have taken a liking to her, however she fell in love with Klaus. On the night of her birthday, she was found by Klaus crying alone. Upon being asked, she revealed that her mother died in childbirth, a fact Aurora blamed herself for, in response Klaus revealed his greatest sin; he murdered his mother in a fit of rage, and framed his father for it, dooming his old family to a life on the run. Aurora, seeing a new kinship with Klaus, proposed that they shoulder each other's pain, and never speak of it again. Tristan once denied her from being with Klaus and Aurora in a depressed grief from this and from the 'demons' in her mind, slit her wrists. Rebekah found her and gave her some of her blood, telling her to cherish her human life. She healed, however, afterwards, which she threw herself out of the window and died, becoming the first vampire of Rebekah's line. Shortly thereafter, word of the carnage the siblings were wreaking reached far enough to ensure Mikael's coming. Aurora, learning of this from Elijah, asked to come with them, however Elijah refused, stating it was his family's burden. Aurora stated that Elijah was too obsessed with family, and that he didn't even know his siblings as well as he thought. Elijah, curious, asked her what she meant, unwittingly compelling her. Upon hearing of this, Elijah became maddened with rage and compelled Aurora to view Klaus as a vile monster not worthy of love, only to then seal this act deep within his mind, away from his conscious memory and thought. Aurora then echoed this thoughts to Klaus, breaking his heart. However, Aurora's troubles did not end there. Fearing Mikael's approach, Elijah compelled Aurora, Lucien and Tristan whom he turned, to believe themselves to be Rebekah, Niklaus, and Elijah respectively, and to garner Mikael's attention and run in their place. Believing themselves to be the Mikaelsons, the trio ran, and would run for a century. Europe, 1114 Thanks to the Brotherhood of the Five briefly putting Elijah down with the daggers, the trio were freed, and swore vengeance in a great rage. At some point she and Lucien were together and traveled with each other before supposedly parting ways after many centuries of life. 1700's Aurora admitted that she hasn't felt pain since the 1700's. Paris, France, 1903 Aurora and Lucien had spent time together during the La Belle Epoque period. In unknown centuries, Tristan would have Aurora committed for many of her predispositions, which were being plunged into ice baths, bled for melancholia, and exorcised for demons six times. The Originals Go here. The Vampire Diaries Season Six Physical Appearance Aurora.png Aurora has green eyes and straight red hair with thin eyebrows and wide smile that is quite endearing. She looks quite youthful and acts rather childlike to go with it. Lucien has also described her as having eyes a person could get lost in just from one look. Also, Klaus called her "exquisite" when he first laid his eyes on her. Personality |-| Human= When she was still human, despite being born into a noble family, she was nothing like her nothing like her father, brother, or other noblewomen, as Aurora was kind, caring, selfless, compassionate, sympathetic and moral. |-| Vampire= Aurora is described as a beautiful and enigmatic vampire who is, at times, sexy, seductive, witty and free-spirited. But she can also be malevolent, dangerous and extremely violent. In her lightest moments, she’s the flame that draws men to her like moths; in her darkest, she’ll kill those same men without a second thought. She has a childlike air to her and appears to have a close relationship with her brother Tristan, despite him keeping her captive in a monastery as a result of being bipolar that became exacerbated by her transformation into a vampire. Aurora is also manipulative and calculating. She uses her cunning mind to work around any situation to meet her own ends. Relationships *Aurora and Tristan (Siblings) *Klaus and Aurora (Lovers) *Aurora and Lucien (Former lovers) *Rebekah and Aurora (Her first sired vampire) *Aurora and Elijah (Enemies) Appearances The Originals Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Lette'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' (Mentioned) *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart-Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' (Mentioned) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Mentioned) *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' (Body/Unconscious) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Body/Unconscious) ---- The Vampire Diaries Season Six *''It's a Terrible Life'' (Hallucination) *''Nightmares'' (Hallucination) *''Subliminal'' (Mentioned) *''Zero'' (Flashback) * The Vampire Diaries Season Seven *TBA Trivia *She is the oldest vampire of Rebekah's sireline. *She was previously held captive by monks in a monastery by her brother, Tristan, who ordered them to drug her (presumably vervain). It is currently unknown as to why, though it is entirely possible that Aurora is mentally or emotionally unstable given her behavior during their most recent reunion. **According to her brother Tristan, Aurora has a tendency to fall into her dark periods and that her most recent one occurred long ago and has yet to lift. Hence the reason she was held in the monastery. **Aurora displayed signs of mental instability as a human. *She is the second sired vampire in history. **However, this makes her the first ever female sired vampire in history, while Lucian is the first ever male sired vampire. *She is the first vampire to be compelled by an Original Vampire. *She was compelled by Elijah to see Klaus as the wretched, deceitful monster that he truly is. Later she was also compelled to believe that she was Rebekah. He then told her to run in the fear of Mikael along with Lucien and Tristan who believed they were Niklaus and Elijah respectively. *Aurora, Tristan and Lucien swore vengeance against the Mikaelson family and spend centuries looking for weapons that would kill them until the truth about the sirelines were revealed, thus forcing them to incapacitate the Originals instead so they wouldn't die themselves. *Aurora is bipolar. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists